


stay there, i'm coming to get you

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: RNM One Shots [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Best Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, They Communicate Because I want them to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Alex hated asking for help, but his stupid car was being a giant pain in the ass and the only one he felt comfortable asking for help was Kyle. Kyle, however, was on shift and wouldn't be able to pick him up. Alex resigned himself to walking the miles home instead.A "100 ways to say I love you" prompt: Stay there, I'm coming to get you.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: RNM One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418848
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	stay there, i'm coming to get you

**Author's Note:**

> More Kylex, more Kylex! I will go back to Malex at some point, but today is not that day. 
> 
> This one goes out to dear, sweet Lubs, my partner in crime and salt.

There were few things that Alex hated more than asking for help. His list went: Sand in his underwear, anchovies, asking for help. He hated having to rely on others to do things and losing his leg had not helped with that at all. Especially in the beginning when he’d _had_ to ask for help, because he physically couldn’t do things yet. Now that that was mostly over, Alex did everything in his power not to have to rely on others for anything.

Too fucking bad his stupid car wasn’t cooperating.

He’d been driving home from the cabin, having gone back to investigate some more of the stuff in the bunker, when his car’s engine started stuttering and then cut off entirely. Alex had popped the hood and checked the basics he knew, but he couldn’t find anything that seemed immediately wrong.

It was after six, so if he called Sanders, he would absolutely send Guerin and Alex was just too tired to deal with a conversation with him. He wasn’t calling Liz either, nor Maria, him and Isobel were barely civil, so that didn’t seem like a good idea. That left Kyle, but Kyle was on shift at his actual job at the hospital. Shit.

He was still at least a few miles outside of Roswell and his leg was already protesting.

So he sat in the driver’s seat for a few minutes, debating what to do before he decided to lock his car, send Kyle a text and just start walking. The sun was starting to set and he didn’t exactly want to be out here alone in the dark.

He was pretty surprised when his phone started to ring only about a minute later. He dug it from his pocket and he was only _mildly_ surprised to see it was Kyle.

‘Hey-‘

‘Stay there. I am coming to get you.’ Kyle interrupted before Alex could finish his greeting.

‘Uh, hello to you too?’ Alex said. ‘Kyle you’re on shift, you can’t just bail out to come pick me up. I’ll be fine.’

‘That’s a straight up lie and you know it. Your leg was bothering you earlier, there’s no way you’ll be “fine” walking a few miles back to town. I cleared it with my boss, I am coming to get you.’ Kyle said and Alex could hear the familiar sound of the hospital’s automatic doors opening.

‘I- but- okay. Okay, sure. Thank you.’ Alex tried to find something to argue, but he was very tired and Kyle seemed insistent and he felt a little bit like crying because Kyle just dropped everything to come get him.

‘Of course, Alex. Just go back to your car and rest your leg, I’ll be there in thirty.’ He could hear a car door slam and he made himself breathe out slowly.

‘Okay, see you in a bit.’

‘See you soon.’

Alex stood there with his phone at his ear for an embarrassingly long time. It wasn’t easy accepting help, but if there was anyone he’d call it was Kyle. Maybe because he still remembered the little kid that had given Alex his toy car because Alex loved it so much. Or maybe it was because Kyle was a caregiver by nature. Maybe it was because Alex trusted him more than anyone right now. Maybe it was just because Kyle seemed to be the only one that realized Alex wasn’t always as okay as he pretended he was. He seemed to be the only one to care enough to do something about it at least.

Alex made the short trek back to his car and planted himself in the driver’s seat. He played a silly game on his phone for a bit, but he kept getting distracted by the way Kyle had sounded in that phone call. Like Alex was his top priority. Like he couldn’t fathom leaving Alex to wait. It was sad, right, that he couldn’t remember the last time he was anyone’s priority? Anyone that wasn’t forced to by military ranks. That was sad.

Oh god, his life was _sad_.

His best friend, turned worst enemy, turned best friend was the only person in his life he trusted. Wow. And then there were the aliens and their constant stream of what the fuck. Resurrected sisters. Secret government projects. Stealing a body. Missing mothers. How did he end up here?

He should never have come back to Roswell. He should have told the Air Force to go fuck themselves and moved to Hawaii or something. He could learn how to surf. People with prosthetics could still learn how to surf, right?

But if he hadn’t come back to Roswell, he never would have reconnected with Kyle. That would have been a tragedy. Before coming back he’d never thought this would be the case, but here it was. Kyle was the only reason he was happy he came back to Roswell. Good god. He needed to leave, didn’t he? He needed to finish dismantling project Shepard and then he needed to go. Oh god, he was going to leave again.

Why did the idea of that not make him sad, just relieved? He just needed to ask if Kyle would come with him.

Headlights in the distance made him push those life changing revelations aside for a second.

The road wasn’t very wide, but Kyle managed to turn the car around. Waving dorkily at Alex as he finished his turn. Alex didn’t fight his smile very hard. He just hopped from the car and locked it again. it had gotten dark as he waited and he was really happy he wasn’t still walking along this deserted road. Hardened soldier or not: _aliens_ , you know? Some of them murderous. Mind control was not something he was interested in experiencing.

‘Thanks for coming to get me.’ Alex said as he opened the passenger side door and climbed into Kyle’s car.

‘Of course,’ Kyle offered him a warm smile. ‘I wasn’t going to let you walk all the way back to town in the dark.’ Alex rubbed his hands together in front of the vent pouring warm air into the car.

‘Aren’t you going to get in trouble at work?’ He asked as Kyle pulled away, leaving Alex’s car alone in the dark.

‘Nope. It was a slow day and I told my boss my best friend was having car trouble. I asked if it would be a problem if I left early, she said no. I’m still on call though.’ He motioned at the pager on his hip.

‘Well, thanks.’

‘You don’t need to keep thanking me.’ Kyle said with a grin as Alex shifted uncomfortably.

‘What else am I supposed to do?’

‘Relax? Let me hear that golden voice of yours as you sing along to the radio?’ Alex rolled his eyes. Kyle and his compliments. Alex never really knew what to do with them.

‘You can just drive to your place, I’ll walk from there.’ Alex said instead of replying to Kyle. Kyle sighed.

‘I’m not doing that. I can drop you off at home.’

‘I don’t want you to go out of your way even more.’ Alex argued. It was probably only ten minutes from Kyle’s place to Alex’s home. He could walk that.

‘Alex, it’s _fine_.’ Kyle stressed. He sounded hurt, why did he sound hurt?

‘You are not driving me to my house.’ Alex said firmly. Kyle was already doing enough for him.

‘Fine,’ Victory! ‘but you’re not walking home. You can stay with me tonight.’

‘Kyle.’ Alex whined.

‘No, this is not up for discussion, either you let me drive you home, or you stay with me.’ Kyle said. It was easy to forget Kyle could be as stubborn as Alex was, especially when it came to the people he cared about. Which wasn’t a bad thing, it was just annoying sometimes when it was aimed at Alex, because he didn’t need to be coddled goddammit.

But also it was nice to actually notice that someone cared about him.

All in all, Alex didn’t really know what he wanted, in case that wasn’t clear yet.

‘Fine, I’ll stay with you.’ He said as demonstratively as possible. Kyle smiled, the bastard.

‘Fine.’ He parroted. Alex wanted to flip him off, but he was an _adult_ , so he didn’t. Alex crossed his arms over his chest and refused to sing along to the radio. Kyle was smiling to himself as he drove to his place. It was a little bit like a game they played. A game Kyle usually seemed to win and Alex was less and less hellbent on winning.

Kyle pulled up at his place and Alex followed him inside.

‘Alright, anything you wanna see on Netflix?’ Kyle asked.

‘Are you asking me to Netflix and chill with you?’ Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘Is that what this was about?’ He couldn’t quite hide the teasing smile on his face and Kyle noticed.

‘Not in the euphemistic way the kids these days mean it, no.’ Kyle laughed.

‘Oh god, did you just say “the kids these days”?’ Alex asked as he plopped down on the couch. Kyle froze where he’d been heading to the fridge.

‘Oh god, I did, didn’t I?’ He sounded horrified. ‘I’m getting old.’ Alex laughed.

‘Relax, it’s fine. Even if you’re getting old, you look great. Well, I mean, you could shave, but you look good.’

‘There it goes! I go from great to good. This is it, the decline has started and I’m still single!’ Kyle said dramatically, yanking the cabinet open to get two glasses and fill them with water.

‘You’re an idiot.’ Alex said, accepting the glass Kyle handed him. ‘You know you’re still hot.’

‘Am I? Do _you_ think I’m hot?’ Kyle asked, sitting down a little more carefully than Alex had. Alex looked at him.

‘Is this a trick question?’ Kyle rolled his eyes.

‘No, I just want to know.’ He twisted so that he was facing Alex a little more. ‘I think _you’re_ hot, if that helps.’ That did, in fact, not help at all.

‘You think I’m hot?’

‘That wasn’t the point here.’ Kyle said, but he looked away and- was he blushing?

‘Yes.’ Kyle looked back at him. ‘Yes, I do think you’re hot.’ Alex could feel the heat rise in his own cheeks. ‘Now, turn on The Office before we do something stupid.’

‘Something stupid like what?’ Kyle asked, but he did click on the TV and into Netflix. Alex didn’t want to answer that, so he just gave Kyle a _look._ ‘Like you’d kiss me? Because then I am turning this off again.’

Alex considered it for a second and then put his glass on the coffee table and turned to face Kyle.

‘Turn it off.’ Kyle looked surprised for a second, but then it melted into something warm and happy. He clicked the TV off without a second thought. ‘If you’re serious about this’ Alex waited for Kyle to nod, he did it softly, almost shy. ‘I do not want this to just be about sex.’

‘I could never be, not with you.’ Kyle said. ‘I wouldn’t do that to you.’ He believed him.

That feeling of cracking a joint that felt tense, like popping your knuckles after a long day behind the computer. That sense of relief. Yeah, that’s what this felt like.

‘Okay, then we’ll do Netflix and chill like the kids do it, but _after_ we watch this ep. I’ve been wondering what happens next all day.’ Kyle laughed, a full on, warm, sunshine laugh. He motioned at Alex.

‘Come here.’ He held up his arm, clearly an invite for Alex to come sit closer to him. Why wouldn’t he? Well, there was just one more thing. Kyle could apparently read his hesitation because his face went serious. ‘Whatever it is, just ask me.’

‘If I told you I wanted to leave Roswell, what would you say?’ He asked, unable to stop himself from bracing for impact. Kyle actually considered it.

‘Well that depends on where you want to go. I’m not much for snow, but if you wanted to go somewhere warm’ he shrugged. ‘I’d say it was a good idea. This town is insane and not actually all that fun.’

‘You’d want to come with me?’ Alex flinched at the hope in his own voice.

‘Yeah.’ Kyle said simply. ‘You and me, somewhere nice and warm, what else do I need?’ Alex swallowed, that sounded like heaven.

‘Okay, yeah. You and me and somewhere warm. Got it.’ Alex scooted closer and let himself lean against Kyle’s side. They’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're looking for a story that goes further than just the getting together part, I am working on something longer for them!
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!


End file.
